


Laughing Loudly in Private

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [24]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Please excuse Knuckles while he cacks himself laughing at Sonic's situation.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fandom Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 1





	Laughing Loudly in Private

Knuckles found the whole situation utterly hilarious. Amy had spent years chasing after Sonic before she had figured out that his heart was only for chilli dogs, but now, a year after having officially given up of the blue hedgehog, _he_ was trying to win _her_ heart.

The echidna had been forced to excuse himself several times from various different parties over the course of the year, simply because his sides hurt from keeping the laughter in too long, and then they hurt even more when he found some privacy and allowed himself to let go, laughing himself silly. He had rolled around on the floor, kicking and thumping and holding his sides and crying before taking a few deep breaths, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, composing himself and heading back in.

What he found most hilarious about the situation was that, not all that long after having given up on Sonic, Knuckles knew that Rouge had approached Amy under the mistletoe at a Christmas party, and they'd been going steady ever since. No one felt like breaking it to Sonic though, they were enjoying the joke far, far too much.


End file.
